In recent years, people's learning, work and entertainment have increasingly relied on video display terminals such as computers, televisions, mobile phones, etc. Frequent overuse of the eye, not paying attention to eye care, would lead to a decreased vision, and even induce a variety of ocular diseases, bringing great pain to people's body and mind.
Lutein ester is a natural antioxidant found in plant cells that is metabolized into lutein in the human body. Lutein is considered to be “the vitamin of the eye” and has a special effect on preventing the incidence of cataracts, senile macular degeneration of retina and the occurrence of adolescent myopia. Lutein also has anti-cancer effect, may prevent the occurrence of cardiovascular diseases, and has health function for enhancing the body's immunity, etc.
At present, there are various health care supplements, effervescent tablets, compressed candy on the market for lutein/lutein ester to relieve visual fatigue. Strong acid has a great destructive effect on the stability of lutein/lutein ester. These products enter the gastrointestinal tract quickly after oral feeding, and the low pH (0.9-1.8) of the gastric juice would greatly reduce the bioavailability of the lutein/lutein ester, which is not mentioned in the prior art.